fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:HankGuideDude/Hia-logue 4.413: Two weeks' worth of dust
Not much time has passed since my last contribution of Fan-Ball's 5th birthday ( ), but I'm announcing that there will be plenty of time in the foreseeable future for me... That is, until I'm officially recruited to serve the military in the profession of computing that I had always wanted (besides the nagging to take on my brain with potential university plans). College projects are "done" and all that's left is - besides the army - some external exams here and there. Since 413 had passed, I'm sure Homestuck has gone a huge update (many I presume, but leave the finding to me if you'd be so kind). Funny thing is, I've took a break from reading that just about a year ago. Maybe I'll get to it if I can. Anyways, some stuff I want to lay down: The Saga I've heard that the timelines although are to remain, there's the Saga timeline-esque line of stories, which could be presumed as an official "New Canon Order". Many opportunities arise for Hank, but maybe I should focus on the backstory and maybe straightening the deals as went in H4.2's Alpha writings. The Subplot Which is to say that I'll probably need to set a proper chain of events with Havres before or during the writing of Act I of the Subplot. Just a note. And also to ponder on Damnation of The Dictator being laid out as "extra-canonical" to the Subplot (being based of Sigma, anyways). A note to look at these pages too, if this is of any indication. The Pie Fire has made us a Pie! A Timeline-flavored , that is. I don't have ideas for what Hank could do there so maybe he doesn't even have such a major role as what Wau would tend us to believe... The Wau Speaking of Wau, I'll lay down the skeleton for Wau!Hank here, because that's only fair (last revision since 225-16): Time magic is very common and is terminal (doesn't seem to have a definite deadline but presumably it ends in 102 AEQ, or year 0 before the GREAT NULLIFICATION (BY) ALGIDAS' RADICAL LAST YEAR; or THE GNARLY THING for short (maybe timeline destruction isn't so GNARLY for Algidas so it's up for debate). This would mark Hankvi's life at 171 years - barely 79 Alternian sweeps. Much of his early events as The Dictator would match up until the meteor incident where he lost all of his memories. However, Hankvi knew about his past from various sources like time traveling companions (Delinius probably being one of them) and knew about the Karma fragments he possessed beforehand, as well as Havres' possible influence on his subconscious. This Hankvi would be under the impression of being exiled so no one else would find out about his true identity of being The (former) Dictator, by chopping part of his horns off looking like simple horizontal lines, practicing hemotyping to and changing his symbol to denote his "seal", detailing as a horizontally-flipped C laid across a horizontal line (best seen at the drawing board). Some Submachine spoilers follow and probably not even the correct sequence of events, but it's an alternate universe and time shenanigans are rampant so... Maybe he will even be named under a faux-alias of "Murtaugh" (not very likely) and would intend (as mentioned in the Battlebase) to create the "623rd dynasty of the Submachine" after exploring it well enough - if not creating a whole pocket universe that would be destroyed without a trace before the timeline "ends", creating/supplementing a "program" called "S.H.I.V.A" that would control it and perhaps harnessing the full power of Karma to defeat this demon alone with the Submachine's power. Masa might have nothing to do with it for a change of pace, same with Hankvl. Isevel on the other hand would get a central role by possibly returning to Hank at a later point, leaving Codeam's fate unknown but would probably also be involved, what with the Karma. Whichever would be the final moments of the timeline be, Hank would notice severe anomalies with the Submachine being destroyed and distorted by "some outside force", other than the Karma power present. Hank would then probably track down Delinius (or vice versa in an alarming notice) where the latter would state that the timeline is about to be "gone from the table" and offers Hank a hand to get out of the timeline together with others (if any, on a "Delinius' ark" sort of event; sorry for the Bible reference there). For some reason, Hank refuses and wishes to "end his story" but hands Delinius his journal and says his farewell before being eradicated along with the timeline. |Wau!Hankvi|his last words}} The RPG I've seen from Mori's potential character template and this blog detailing characteristics by iteration and could probably think of some things that could work for Hankvi. If anything, the Battlebase would record these out. The Quotes Small thoughts. |Croburit "Blood Thief" Nefaskind (potentially)}} |The Dictator (a somewhat modified version of the above quote)}} |Havres?}} |Havres}} The Everything Maintaining the Wiki is still prioritized somewhere. 2360th pet, too. And the additional gem-ancestor pets coming soon. The- Wait what was I doing? Let me know if things are meant to be corrected/added upon. Oh yeah, happy birthday to GhostCheese (I said that before but I kind of went OOC so sorry about that. Adulthood, right?), Aeinstein (belated, I know), Poisonshot and Jrparrish for the month of Laz- I mean April. Thank Hank for the calendar! Maybe I'll also suggest to this Problem Spoof webcomic something. Category:Blog posts